


Can't Take That Away

by awest000000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Making Up, May Contain Smut Later, Might Add a Prequel?, Song Lyrics, idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is a singer/songwriter and musician. He and Jean are broken up and Marco feels awful about it. What better way to win him back over than with a song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take That Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song, which is Can't Take That Away by The Friday Night Boys. Yes I know Marco didn't write it, but for the story's sake, pretend that he did. [Listen to it as you read.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHo--nsHYtc)
> 
> Enjoy!

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Marco could hear footsteps inside and soon enough, the door was unlocked and opened. The man who opened it took in a sharp intake of air. He was about to slam it when Marco slid his foot in the door. “Jean, please, just hear me out.”

Jean looked him over and saw he had a laptop in one hand and his guitar case in the other. He narrowed his eyes and begrudgingly let him in, hoping to get it over with. “Fine, come on in and say whatever you have to say then leave.”

Marco nodded and let himself in. He immediately went over to Jean’s couch and opened his laptop. He pulled up two windows and began to get out his guitar. He slung the strap over his shoulder, pressed play on both windows, and stood up quickly.

The sound of a piano and another guitar flooded the room as Marco began to play and sing.

_“The silence_

_Is easy._

_To say this,_

_Is killing me._

_I’m sorry,_

_You wasted a thousand tears on me.”_

Jean’s eyes widened as he realized what this was. An apology. He looked away from Marco, unbelieving that this was happening.

_“But something_

_Was missing._

_And I’m regretting it tonight._

_Pushing you away._

_I know you don’t believe me,_

_But I just want to say.”_

Jean looked back up to Marco and saw his eyes had tears in them. He couldn’t bear it, so he dropped his gaze back to the floor.

_“I remember conversations,_

_Before I gave up on me._

_And if its any consolation,_

_I remember everything.”_

Jean couldn’t believe his ears. He was singing about his… suicide attempt? It was a touchy subject for Marco and he didn’t like to talk about it, let alone write a song.

_“And you can’t take that,_

_No you can’t take that_

_Away, you were the one who saved me._

_And you can’t take that away,_

_Away, away, away.”_

Jean still didn’t look up at him, but his face flushed at what he said. He couldn’t have had that big of an impact if Marco still tried to kill himself.

_“They turned off_

_The streetlights_

_Before I could say goodbye.”_

Streetlights…? Jean mused. His eyes widened as he realized Marco meant him. He turned him away before he could do anything.

_“Guess I was_

_A lost cause._

_But you still kept me alive._

_So if you_

_Are listening…”_

Jean’s head snapped up at that and saw Marco had a slight smile on his face, which contrasted the tears flowing down his cheeks. Still, he couldn’t meet Marco’s eyes.

_“I’m regretting it tonight._

_Maybe its too late,_

_But if you ever could believe me,_

_I just want to say,”_

Jean could feel his own tears building in his eyes. How could he have turned Marco away like he did. He was broken and just needed someone to help fix him. Or better yet, accept him as he was.

_“I remember conversations,_

_Before I gave up on me._

_And if its any consolation,_

_I remember everything._

_And you can’t take that,_

_No you can’t take that,_

_Away, you were the one who saved me._

_And you can’t take that away._

_Away, away, away.”_

Jean tried to say something during the music break, but Marco simply shook his head.

_”Oh, aahaahaahaa. Aahaahaa._

_I remember conversations_

_And if it’s any consolation._

_I remember conversations,_

_Before I gave up on me._

_And if it’s any consolation,_

_I remember everything,_

_And you can’t take that_

_No, you can’t take that,_

_You can’t take that_

_No, you can’t take that,_

_Away, you were the one who saved me._

_And you can’t take that away._

_Away, away, away.”_

Jean finally looked Marco in the eyes and saw so much sadness and pain there.

_“Away.”_

The music faded out and left Marco standing there visibly shaking. Before Jean could talk, Marco closed the windows and shut his laptop. He placed his guitar carefully in it’s case and straightened up to face him.

“That’s all I have to say. So, I uh… I guess I’ll be going now,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His hands were still shaking and it pained Jean to see him like that. He took both of Marco’s hands in his own and squeezed them gently.

“It’s okay, Marco. I forgive you. And I’m sorry too,” Jean murmured.

Marco looked shocked. “Why are you apologizing?”

Jean took a shuddering breath. “I left you. You needed someone there for you and I left. Yes, you were broken, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve love. That doesn’t mean I had any reason to leave you. I’m sorry, Marco. I should have accepted you. I should have been there to help you and I wasn’t.”

“Jean… I don’t know what to say,” he whispered.

He looked up at the freckled man and shook his head. “Then don’t say anything.” Jean wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://elephants-in-pajamas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
